The Unexpected Visit
by seanslilbadger
Summary: Holly is Harry and Hermione's roommate. Find out what happens when an old friend from Hogwarts comes to visit. Ha/Hr and Ho/? Please R/R!


~*~The Unexpected Visit~*~  
  
A/N: Holly is a roommate with Harry and Hermione. Find out what happens when an old Hogwarts friend comes to visit. Please R/R! More chapters to come soon. The only character I own is Holly because that is me. =P  
  
  
  
"Holly, um Harry and I are going to go out to eat. Do you want us to bring you anything?" Hermione asked. Hermione and Holly have been best friends since Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione date too, so the three of them share an apartment. It is quite nice actually because bills aren't as much since they split the expenses in three.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Holly replied gloomily. Holly was upset because she hasn't had a date in a long time. And seeing Harry and Hermione together made Holly even more upset because they seem so happy together.  
  
The couple then made their way out the door when Holly went to the bathroom to take her daily shower. She turns the hot water faucet on because it was winter and hot showers are what everyone needs at that time of the year. In about twenty minutes Holly was done with her shower and started to dry off when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. She wrapped a towel around her still wet body and wrapped her drenched hair in a turban.  
  
"Hello?" said Holly as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, er is Harry there?"  
  
"Oliver?" she suddenly remembered her long time crush from Hogwarts. It was Oliver Wood who used to be the Gryffindor quidditch captain.  
  
"Yeah. Um, you must be Holly. I remember you!" Wood said. He was surprised to see Holly in just a towel. He knew she was attractive from when they used to go to Hogwarts together, but she looked even more appealing now. Especially dripping wet in a towel. He smiled as it looked like the towel was about to slip.  
  
"Oh, um Harry is not here right now. He went out to eat with Hermione." Said Holly as she pulled the towel up. That is all she needed was for Oliver to see her naked.  
  
"Okay, well, can you just ask Harry to call me? It's about quidditch." He was so nervous. He actually wanted Harry to call because he wanted to ask about Holly. Oliver was falling in love with her all over again. He used to like her when they went to Hogwarts.  
  
"You can just come in and wait for him to get back. They only went out to lunch. They shall be back in no time." "Here, you can have a seat somewhere while I go change." Holly said rushing to her bedroom. She had a room to herself. Hermione and Harry share a room because they want to know what it feels like in case they ever get real serious. Holly already thinks they are serious enough!  
  
"Oh, um, okay…" Wood stuttered. Poor guy. Well, at least he could make a move now. It was the perfect time, right? He plopped down on the couch.  
  
Holly fumbled in her room to look for some clean clothes. She is not the tidiest person you would meet. There were clothes all over the floor. No wonder she hardly has anything in her closet! She found a chair in the corner of her room and rolled it over to the closet to use as a stepladder to see if there is anything she could wear in there.  
  
"Aha!" Holly said to herself in victory. She found her oversized gray sweater that said 'Number One Chaser' on it. Holly became chaser for the Gryffindor house not too long after Oliver left Hogwarts. They've won every game until she graduated. Holly then rummaged in her room again for a pair of pants. She then came across a clean pair of low-ride jeans. She started jumping up and down trying to get her legs into the pants because she was in a rush trying not to keep Oliver waiting too long.  
  
As soon as that was accomplished, Holly reached for her brush to brush her wet hair somewhat dry. She then made her way out to where Oliver was sitting.  
  
"Are you hungry? "Cause I can whip up some lunch if you want." Holly asked.  
  
"Uh, sure. Lunch would be great." Wood said. Of course, he figured anything would be good if Holly fixed it.  
  
Holly then walked into the small but yet comfortable kitchen. She didn't pull out her want to do anything. Young witches and wizards like to try life out the muggle way to see how life is without using magic. Besides, muggle food was much more appetizing. She remembered how Oliver always loved Fettuccine. Holly knew a quick and easy recipe and she was sure that Oliver would just love!  
  
"Mmm, that smells good." Said Oliver as he came up and peered over Holly's shoulder as she was stirring the dish.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. It's Fettuccine." Holly said knowing she would win her way to his heart.  
  
"You are the best! I love Fettuccine."  
  
"I know." She said smiling up at his big brown eyes that she just drowned in when ever she looked upon them. "It'll be ready in a few minutes." Holly said as she reached up on her tippy-toes to get two fancy plates down from the cupboard. The trio only saved the fancy plates for when special people came over. Like family, and people like that. Well, he is special enough for these plates, Holly thought to herself.  
  
Holly walked over to the coffee table and tossed some pillows on the floor.  
  
"What's that for?" Oliver asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, since we don't have a dining table we put pillows on the floor to sit on and we eat on the coffee table. It's what they do in Japan." Holly said acting like a smarty-pants.  
  
"You guys are so clever."  
  
"Well, here it is." Said Holly as she brought the mouth-watering fettuccini over to the little table. Then she went back to the kitchen to get something for them to drink. She got out a bottle of White Zinfandel which is suppose to be saved for special occasions as well, but who cares? She got out some fancy wine glasses and poured some wine in each glass. "Here you go." Holly said as she placed the glasses on the table with the fettuccini.  
  
"Thanks." Oliver said surprised at how this beautiful girl managed to pull together a fantastic meal.  
  
"No problem." She said as she flashed Oliver the smile that just melts his heart away.  
  
"This is delicious! You're a great cook!" Oliver said. He really meant it. Holly was everything Oliver wanted in a woman. She's perfect, he thought as he stared at the most gorgeous angel ever.  
  
In no time at all, they had gobbled up the rest of the fettuccini and sipped up all the wine. As Holly got up to put the dishes away Oliver seemed to follow her.  
  
"Let me help you with that." He said.  
  
"Aw, how sweet of you." Holly said making Oliver blush.  
  
Afterwards, the two sat on the couch side by side.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" Oliver inquired as he stared into Holly's twinkling eyes.  
  
"That would be wonderful." She replied, relieving Wood.  
  
He then leaned in and gave Holly the most passionate, soft kiss ever.  
  
"You smell nice." Wood said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Mmph…"  
  
Holly leaned in and continued the kiss. She kept moaning because the kiss felt so good to her lips.  
  
"Oh my gosh…" Hermione and Harry came home.  
  
"Holly, what is going on?" Harry asked stunned to see what was going on while they were away.  
  
"Um, er, this is Oliver Wood. He came over to uh, er, talk to y-you." Holly said blushing.  
  
"I can see that is Oliver, but it seems that he was more interested in talking to you." Harry said shouting.  
  
"Harry, calm down. Remember? She hasn't had this in a while." Hermione whispered trying to control Harry's feelings. I mean, Oliver was a good friend to Harry and Holly is like a sister to him as well, and you know how big brothers react…  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver." Holly apologized.  
  
"No need, I will just call you later. Okay? Love you." Oops. He didn't mean to say the last part.  
  
"Love you too." Holly replied as Oliver lightly put his hand on her cheek and gave her one last kiss for good-bye.  
  
A/N: Next time… Holly gets sick. I hope you like the first chapter. I had some help with some of my friends. I really like it if you review. Please let me know what I should put into the story later on. Okay? 


End file.
